My December
by MidniteBleuCrusader
Summary: My December is one of Linkin Park's songs. Ron leaves Kim only to find that he was missing something. My first songfic. Please R&R as it is sad..........


Before I go on any further with "The Concert", I started looking around for songs that match anything with Ron and Kim leaving.

So I listened to Linkin Park's My December and ran through the lyrics and I went, "Perfect!" 

-------------------------------------------------

My December by Ron2Kim2Josh

There he was. Looking around, turning his head side to side. The person was Ronald Dean Stoppable.

Ever since he broke up with his girlfriend, he felt bad. His girlfriend was Kimberly Anne Possible. To him, saying that name would make him shed tears.

_This is my December_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear_

He moved to Arizona in December. After breaking up, he decided that it would be better if he leaved Middleton, to forget about Kim.

_This is my December_

_This is my snow-covered hill_

_This is my December_

_This is me, alone_

All the bad things he said to Kim were running through his head. He knew he felt bad.

He rented an apartment in Arizona. He took everything and started dumping things around his new apartment. But he felt that something was missing. 

_(And I…) Just wish that I didn't feel that there was something I missed_

_(And I…) Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that_

_(And I…) Just wish that I didn't feel that there was something I missed_

_(And I…) Take back all the things that I said to you_

He knew he shouldn't have said those things to Kim.

Ron sat next to fireplace. He couldn't stop thinking about Kim all the time. He hit his head a couple of times but that didn't help him.

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

He now lied down on his new sofa, holding his head. He was staring at the ceiling. His head was aching. He shouldn't have said those things to her. He quit his world saving career to get away from Kim. But that still didn't help him.

_This is my December_

_These are my snow-covered trees_

_This is me, pretending_

_This is all I need_

He needed to start filling the place with furniture and the stuff he brought from Middleton. But something wasn't right. He still felt some things were missing. No, one thing was missing.

_(And I…) Just wish that I didn't feel that there was something I missed_

_(And I…) Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that_

_(And I…) Just wish that I didn't feel that there was something I missed_

_(And I…) Take back all the things that I said to you_

After he finished with the furniture, he started decorating his new house.

After that, he started to look around his house.

The snow outside was falling. He could see people. He wished he could see Kim walking.

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

He still couldn't help thinking about Kim. Sitting down on his new chair, Ron started digging something out of his bag. Then he took out something called "Photo Album".

_This is my December_

_This is my time over you_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear_

He opened the photo album and saw a picture of Kim and him sitting side by side. Then he looked at the next page and there was a picture of him and Kim in a photo booth. He kept flipping and all the photos in there were all on Ron and Kim.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He started taking down his stuff and sold his rented house to get money to go back to Middleton.

When he got his ticket at the airport he got to the gate for his flight to Middleton. He didn't know was what happening. All he knew is that he was coming home.

When he reached Middleton, he called his mom to say he was coming home. He wanted to apologize to Kim.

He went home straight away. The parents were pleased to see him and gave him a big hug. But he hadn't time to accept hugs. He knew what he needed to do.

He went to Kim's house. When he arrived, he rang the doorbell. Kim answered it. She was shocked to see him.

"Ron…is it really you?" Kim asked.

"Yes, it's me." Ron said. "Kim…there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What…is it?" Kim asked.

"I…am really sorry for what I said." Ron said to her with valor.

"Don't worry, Ron. I forgive you." Kim said.

"So…does this mean you still…love me?"

"Yes, Ron. I still love you." Kim gave Ron a romantic kiss.

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

End

It's so sad! (Cries) (Speaking in sad tone) Well, R&R…"sniff"


End file.
